Notitas de tu admirador secreto
by Onievas
Summary: Emma Swan tiene un amor platónico, la popular Regina Mills, que ha estado recibiendo notitas en post-its dentro de su taquilla ella finge tirarlas pero no puede esconder un pequeño sonrojo cada vez que lee una de ellas, tampoco tiene idea sobre quien es quien le pone esas notas, pero sería estupendo que fuera esa chica rubia con unos rizos preciosos a la que no puede dejar de mirar


_Otra traducción de MissyEvil titulada "Notes from your Secret Admirer"_

_Emma Swan tiene un amor platónico, la popular Regina Mills, que ha estado recibiendo notitas en post-its dentro de su taquilla. La morena finge tirarlas pero no puede esconder un pequeño sonrojo cada vez que lee una de ellas, tampoco tiene idea sobre quien es quien le pone esas notas, pero sería estupendo que fuera esa chica rubia con unos rizos preciosos a la que no puede dejar de mirar._

Notitas de tu admirador secreto

Regina abrió su taquilla y no se sorprendió al ver otra notita amarilla pegada a la parte de atrás de su taquilla.

"Solo si te dieras cuenta..."

Puso sus ojos en blanco e hizo una pequeña bolita de papel e hizo como que la tiraba lejos. Ninguna amiga suya necesitaba saber que las conservaba secretamente al lado del cajón de su escritorio. Tampoco tenía idea de parte de quien venían esas notas y lo cierto es que empezaba a estar intrigada.

Alguien le tocó el hombro y se dio la vuelta, temiendo haber sido pillada sonrojada

"Sigues sin tener ni idea de parte de quien vienen ¿verdad?" Su mejor amiga Katherine le preguntó y Regina movió negativamente su cabeza.

"No"

"¿No crees que podría ser alguien que conocieras? Quizá ese chico de historia que te mira todo el tiempo" dijo su amiga con una ceja alzada y cara de burla.

"Oh, vamos Kate, ambas sabemos que apenas puede escribir una frase sin diez faltas de ortografía en ella"

Katherine se rió "Tienes razón. Bueno...entonces creo que _nuestra _misión continua"

Regina alzó un dedo mientras cerraba su taquilla tras lo que empezó a caminar a su siguiente clase: Inglés "Corrección, _tu misión._ No tengo ningún interés en saber quien me acosa con estas notas". Dijo alzando la pequeña bolita de papel.

Katerine miró a su amiga y sonrió "Creía que las estabas tirando a la basura"

La cara de Regina se puso tan roja como la de un cangrejo de río en un milisegundo. Rápidamente se alejó de su amiga y siguió caminando apresuradamente "Se hace tarde, vayamos a clase"

Aún podía escuchar la risa de su amiga mientras entraba en el aula.

Emma Swan escaneó con la mirada el lugar buscando algunas personas. Era tarde y muchos chicos ya se habían ido a casa así que tenía suerte en ese aspecto ya que el pasillo estaba vacío. Corrió hacia la taquilla de una de las chicas más populares del instituto.

"¿Estas segura de que es una buena idea?, bueno, quiero decir, a fin de cuentas sigue tirando las notas, no creo que esté muy impresionada Em."

Emma se dio la vuelta y miró a su amiga fijamente "Si eso es así entonces ¿por que nunca veo las notas en las papeleras Ruby? finge tirarlas, estoy segura"

Ruby puso sus ojos en blanco "Lo que sea, vamos a acabar con esto".

Emma se sintió muy orgullosa de sí misma cuando consiguió abrir la taquilla de Regina de nuevo, rápidamente puso otra nota en ella y cerró lo más rápido que pudo

"Emma ¿crees que ella tiene alguna idea de quien le envía estas notas?" le preguntó David más tarde esa noche.

Como respuesta tan solo Emma se encogió de hombros.

"Pues yo creo que es muy romántico" apuntó Mary Margaret, su mejor amiga.

La rubia se rió mucho y dijo "Para ti todo es romántico. Ves dos pájaros uno junto al otro y directamente gritas de emoción".

David se rió aún más alto "¿Por que no me sorprende?"

Mary Margaret les miró a los dos falsamente ofendida "Deberíais haber estado ahí"

David le dio un abrazo a su novia y le dijo "Estoy seguro de que debió ser adorable cariño".

Emma apuntilló "Que brutos"

"Dice la acosadora romántica" Dijo David devolviéndole la pulla

"Hey la parte romántica no es mía, yo no llego a esos niveles". Dijo la rubia

Por respuesta los tres amigos se rieron.

A la mañana siguiente Emma se levantó temprano. Sabía que tenía Matemáticas e Inglés, ambas asignaturas con Regina así que estaba extremadamente contenta con aparecer pronto en el instituto.

Salió de su habitación y vio que todos los otros chicos de acogida con los que compartía casa estaban ya sentados desayunando, la cual cosa era nueva, por suerte encontró un sitio en la mesa y se puso a desayunar lo que tenía en el plato. La señora Dunkan era una buena cocinera, el único problema era que tenía que cocinar para muchos chicos como ella, lo que significaba que si se hacía tarde probablemente te quedabas sin desayuno. Afortunadamente para Emma, esa mañana había suficiente para todos. Lo cierto era que la señora Dunkan no era mala persona, habían llegado a entenderse bien lo que significaba que ella seguía las reglas y la señora Dunkan la dejaba a su aire todo lo que podía, lo que a Emma le iba bien. A veces se sentía sola pero por eso tenía a sus amigos.

"Voy a ir tirando hacia el instituto" dijo terminando de masticar su desayuno

"¿Ya?¿Tan pronto" dijo una de las chicas, Gretel, compañera de cuarto de Emma

"La primera clase empieza en veinte minutos" le respondió Emma preguntándose porque no estaba la pequeña preparada para irse ya.

La otra chica tan solo se encogió de hombros.

Emma se sintió aliviada cuando se encontró con Mary Margaret y Ruby antes de ver a distancia lo que Regina hacía al ver la nota esa vez.

Las tres chicas miraron a la morena hacer lo mismo que las otras veces, pero de lo que Emma se dio cuenta esta vez fue que Regina estaba roja.

"Decidme que yo no he hecho eso, era lo último que quería"

"Demonios no!, yo también lo he visto" dijo una Mary Margaret extasiada

Emma saltó de su escondrijo tan pronto como Regina se alejó perdiéndose el momento en que guardaba su nota.

"¡OH-DIOS-MIO!" dijo Mary Margaret lo que hizo que las otras dos chicas se giraran hacia ella, la de pelo corto no era de las que hacían ese tipo de exclamaciones.

"¿Que?" le preguntó Emma saltando de su amiga a Regina que acababa de entrar en clase.

"¡Tenias razón!" le dijo su amiga prácticamente dando saltitos

"¿SOBRE QUE?" Le preguntaron las dos chicas

"Se ha guardado la nota, hizo una bolita y parecía que la había tirado, pero ¡he visto como se la ha guardado y se ha vuelto a poner roja!"

La cara de Emma era digna de mención cuando entró en clase.

Se sentó en su lugar, al lado de Neal, no sin antes mirar a Regina, la cual estaba hablando con la compañera que estaba a su lado -Maléfica- Mejor conocida como "La Reina de las zorras"

"¿Como estas hoy?" le preguntó Neal haciéndole ojitos cuando la rubia por fin se sentó

"Oh bien, es que es un buen día" le respondió ella sin ponerle mucha atención

La sonrisa de Neal creció al instante pensando en que su amor platónico estaba contenta, quizá fuera por él, pero Emma no tenía idea ninguna.

"Eso es bueno" le volvió a decir el chico.

El profesor entró en clase, lo que significó que había que abrir los libros. Emma miró alrededor, no le había dicho ni a Mary Margaret, Ruby ni a David nada pero la nota en la taquilla no era la única que había dejado ayer por la tarde.

Emma sintió un aleteo en el estómago cuando Regina sonrió y se mordió el labio un poquito.

Regina Mills se sentó donde siempre, al lado de Maléfica, algo que no le gustaba especialmente, aunque no tenía mucha elección. Cuando se es popular no escoges con quien te sientas. La gente espera cosas de ti. Sintió muchos ojos pendientes de ella así que les dio la espalda y simplemente se sentó.

Sus ojos miraron en derredor a toda la clase y se posaron en la rubia que estaba en la primera fila y en su estúpido_ novio _o lo que fuera. Se sintió algo decepcionada de que no la estuviera mirando ya que estaba en una especie de conversación profunda con el señor Cassidy. Era una tontería esperar nada y no entendió por que su corazón aleteó cuando pensó en ella. Sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza en cuanto entró el profesor en clase, el cual -por cierto- le guiñó un ojo como hacía siempre. Regina solo podía pensar en porqué no podía dejar de hacerlo alguna vez.

Cuando abrió el libro notó que había algo entre dos paginas. Otra notita amarilla. Miró rápidamente a su amiga por si estaba pendiente de sus movimientos pero no era así, retiró la nota del libro y la leyó sin darse cuenta de que tenía unos ojos verdes pendientes de ella.

"No le pongas esa cara"

Frunció el ceño pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había algo más escrito por detrás del post-it "Y deja de fruncir el ceño, no quiero perderme algo tan bonito. Ojalá me miraras alguna vez"

La sonrisa de la morena creció y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Quienquiera que fuera el que le enviaba esas notas, tenía que averiguarlo. Lo que ahora sabía es que debía ser alguien de su clase y que tenía que prestarle suficiente atención para darse cuenta de que le ponía caras raras al profe.

Desafortunadamente la única persona a considerar como sospechoso potencial era Sidney Glass, que era justo lo que ella no quería.

El profesor les dijo que cambiaran de pagina y cuando lo hizo Regina encontró otra nota

"No te preocupes. No soy Sidney"

Otra sonrisa y algo de alivio. No era Sidney, eso era algo bueno.

El resto de la clase pasó sin sobresaltos y Regina se encontró con Katherine en el pasillo a la que le enseñó las notas.

"¡Regina es adorable!, definitivamente tienes que conocerlo"

Conocerlo. A _él. _Sus labios se torcieron un poco.

"Sí, probablemente, pero ¿como?, no tengo ni idea de quien es"

Katherine pensó un poco, entonces puso las manos sobre los hombros de su amiga y le dio una

solución

"Déjale una nota en tu taquilla, cuando vaya a dejarte otra la encontrará"

Regina consideró la posibilidad, en realidad era una buena idea. "¿Y que le digo?"

"Uhmmm...¿Que tal si le invitas a tu fiesta y le dices que lleve algo rojo puesto? Si es horrible, habrá mucha gente que pueda rescatarte"

La morena sonrió "Si, me parece perfecto"

"¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?" Le preguntó Mary Margaret mirando a su amiga a través del espejo

"No, pero tengo que hacerlo. No saber es peor que ser rechazada, al menos eso creo" le dijo la rubia

Ruby apostilló "Tiene razón"

Emma aplanó su vestido nerviosamente, le temblaban las manos.

"No te preocupes Em, estas increíble" Le dijo David sorprendiendo a todas las chicas que no esperaban su entrada repentina en la habitación

"Gracias David, y gracias Ruby por el vestido"

Ruby hizo un gesto de quitarse importancia y se puso tras Emma para arreglarle el pelo, le hizo un moño muy moderno al que le caían algunos mechones de pelo rizados. Emma se miró y se sorprendió de lo bien que le quedaba.

"¿Conoces a a alguien más en la fiesta?"

Emma suspiró y les dijo a sus amigos "Creo que Neal Cassidy estará ahí. Al menos podré hablar con alguien si Regina no me quiere".

Mas tarde al anochecer, Regina estaba disfrutando de su fiesta, intentaba no pensar demasiado pero no podía parar de mirar hacia la gente por si veía a alguien vestido de rojo. Por lo que parecía aún no había visto a nadie. ¿Y si su amor platónico se había acobardado?

Volvió a mirar de un lado a otro, entonces vio a alguien, estaba guapísima, rubia con rizos y un precioso y largo vestido rojo. Regina no se lo podía creer.

"Guau" se dijo tomando aliento, menos mal que sus amigos no habían oído nada. Un vestido rojo. Pero no podía ser verdad ¿no?. No podía tener tanta suerte, claro que no había otra persona en la habitación que vistiera de rojo. Bebió de un trago su copa de vino y cogió aire. Era su oportunidad, tenía que saberlo.

Justo cuando iba a llegar a la rubia, alguien se metió entre ellas. Neal.

Su corazón se saltó algún latido cuando vio como Neal abrazaba a la chica. Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta sin oír como la rubia la llamaba por su nombre.

Emma Swan estaba histérica, esa era la palabra, histérica. Era la única persona en la fiesta vistiendo de rojo y no sabía si estaba feliz por eso o aterrorizada por que entonces la morena iba a descubrir que era ella la que enviaba las notas. Tras unos momentos Regina se dio cuenta de que estaba allí, Emma vio como se bebía la copa de vino que tenía en las manos ¿era eso una buena señal?. La verdad es que no supo que responderse.

La morena se iba acercando a ella, se miraron la una a la otra. Justo cuando Emma estaba a punto de sonreirle apareció Neal de la nada y le dio un abrazo apretujado. GENIAL, justo lo que necesitaba ahora mismo, otra vez este tipo.

Cuando Emma consiguió deshacerse del abrazo de Neal y consiguió centrarse de nuevo en donde Regina había estado se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí. Empujó a Neal lejos de ella con algo de mala leche y caminó hacia la puerta por donde creía que Regina se había marchado.

"¡Regina!" gritó la rubia pero la otra chica no podía oirla

La morena se dejó caer en una de las sillas de su propio porche. La verdad es que se sentía traicionada aunque sabía que no tenía ningún derecho. Pensándolo bien, creer que era Emma la que le enviaba esos mensajes había sido estúpido por su parte. Ya sabía que la chica tenía novio, así que era hetero, no se iba a interesar en ella, eran demasiado diferentes.

La chica rubia era todo lo que ella no era.

Justo en el momento en que iba a profundizar en sus propios sentimientos, la puerta se abrió bruscamente, quien la había abierto era nada mas y nada menos que Emma Swan.

"Regina" dijo recuperando el aire, lo cierto era que quería haber dicho algo más pero no pudo y calló abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que había lágrimas en las mejillas de la morena enviando claramente un mensaje equivocado.

"Regina, dios lo siento mucho" dijo la rubia.

Regina hizo un gesto y le dijo "No tienes nada de lo que disculparte"

"No debería haber hecho eso"

"Puedes tomar tus propias decisiones. No tengo nada que decir al respecto" dijo la chica morena forzándose a mirar a la otra chica e intentando que su corazón no saliera desbocado de su pecho, ¿como era posible que Emma se viera tan increíblemente guapa con ese vestido?".

"Ya pero te has enfadado, lo veo claro y no era esa mi intención... yo solo...no se"

"No estoy enfadada, si Neal y tu queréis intentarlo, entonces adelante, realmente no te conozco tanto"

Emma alzó una ceja extrañada "¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?"

Regina la miró encogiendo los ojos "Claro que sí, ahora deberías volver dentro, estoy esperando a alguien"

Esta vez Emma se río "No te estas enterando de nada"

A la morena no le estaba gustando nada el comportamiento infantil de la chica rubia le puso cara de pocos amigos y le dijo "Por favor, me gustaría estar sola"

Emma dio un paso adelante y puso su mano en la espalda de la otra chica "Lo siento, estaré arriba, solo ve... a comprobarlo... en persona" tras lo que entró rápidamente en la casa.

Regina no sabía lo que acababa de pasar, solo sabía que había sido demasiado para su animo. Se dio la vuelta y entró en su casa. Al moverse algo se desprendió de su vestido. Un papel amarillo, un post-it. Lo cogió y se lo llevó a la cara.

"Me gustas, y...mucho... Ahora es problema tuyo. Emma"

La morena se sorprendió y nunca supo lo que tardó en entrar en su casa y subir las escaleras, pero si lo hubiera jurado creía no haber tardado mas de tres segundos. Entró en el despacho de su madre, cogió un papel del mismo color que el de Emma y escribió algo.

Respiró profundo al entrar en su habitación y ver a Emma sentada en su propia cama, parecía algo enfadada.

Emma miró hacia ella y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Regina silenciosamente se acercó y se sentó a su lado en su cama.

"No tenía ni idea"

"¿De que me gustabas?"

Regina afirmó "Sí"

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, la situación era rara. Había mucha tensión entre ellas y esa misma era la primera conversación que mantenían cara a cara.

"Y...entonces ¿que es lo que sientes?"

Regina se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Haciendo que Emma se pusiera aún más nerviosa antes de que cogiera la mano de la chica rubia con la suya haciendo que suspirara levemente.

"Tenia miedo incluso de desear que fueras tú"

Emma entonces la miró "Entonces ¿querías que fuera yo?"

Regina afirmó y le sonrió "Ya se que apenas nos conocemos, nunca hemos hablado, pero lo he sabido desde el principio, y no iba a dejarlo ir. He aprendido a no mirarte todo el rato o no pensar en ti todo el tiempo. Pero siempre has estado ahí".

La sonrisa de Emma podía haber iluminado el mundo entero por un rato "¡Me lo tendrías que haber dicho!"

La sonrisa de Regina apareció también "¡Tenía miedo!"

Emma lo entendió. Puso su mano en la cara de la morena y le dijo "Lo se, tranquila, lo entiendo"

De pronto Emma se tumbó en la cama riéndose a carcajadas "¿Que es tan divertido?" le preguntó Regina aún un poco nerviosa.

"Nada, sólo me he dado cuenta... de lo raro que es todo esto. Que todo esto esté pasando. Mis amigos no se lo van a creer."

Regina rió ahora también y se tumbó de lado hacia Emma. Tocó la mejilla de la rubia. Entonces Emma le preguntó

"¿Crees que podrías salir conmigo alguna vez? Ya sabes conocernos un poco mejor"

"Me encantaría...pero..."

"¿Que?" le preguntó la rubia algo alarmada

"¿Estaría bien que me besaras ahora?" le preguntó tímidamente. Entonces Emma puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de la morena yla atrajo hacia ella hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Explotaron fuegos artificiales cuando unos labios se movieron sobre los otros.

Cuando terminó el beso se miraron a los ojos. Regina se encontró con sus manos en el estomago de Emma, fue en ese momento donde la morena dejó algo sin que la otra chica se diera cuenta.

"Será mejor que baje...para comprobar como va todo pero...¿vendrás a bailar conmigo en un minuto?"

"¿Como se tomarán tus amigos esto?" le preguntó Emma a la morena

"La verdad es no me importa lo que piensen"

Emma se levantó de la cama intentando recomponerse. Al ponerse en pie se dio cuenta de que le caía una nota. La recogió sonriendo al leerla.

"Tu también me gustas. Mucho".


End file.
